Gossips?
by nadilicious
Summary: Kata para murid sih, Sasuke-kun menyukaiku. Tapi kata dia waktu wawancara majalah sekolah, nggak tuh. Tapi begitu majalah itu beredar... /oneshot, for SasuSaku Fan Day. readandreview :D


Hello minna 8D balik lagi ngebawa oneshot, khusus untuk **SasuSaku Fan Day** :D

Btw, kalo ada typo yang mengandung huruf L yang terselip di K, maklumin ye, gue ngetik di bb, keypad L nya jebol, jadi belum dipencet aja, baru disentuh, udah keluar. Sementara K kan deketan sama L di deretan keyboard, jadi kalo gue ngetik K, otomatis L ikutan kepencet. Wkwk maaf ye ;p ga banyak cocot, enjoy 8)

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, garing kriuk~**

**Gossips?**

**By nadilicious.**

**KRIIIING!**

SIAL! Bel. Aku harus berlari kencang ke dalam gedung sekolah supaya tidak terlambat, atau Iruka-sensei akan memarahiku. Yeh, kan ini sudah ke-entah-berapa-ratus-kali aku datang di waktu yang pas-pas-an dengan waktu masuk sekolah. Tapi ini tak bisa diambil santai. Nanti jadi kebiasaan jadi tidak baik. TAPI, kegiatan 'masuk dengan jam ngepas' sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan untukku yang suka berleha-leha di tempat tidur. Ah masa bodo lah.

OH IYA! Kenalkan, namaku Sakura Haruno. Umurku 14 tahun. Aku duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP di _Leaf Junior High School_. Tinggiku? Sedikit mungil dari tinggi gadis rata-rata di umurku. Beratku? Sangat ringan. Kedudukanku? Murid terjenius se-angkatan. Wakil ketua OSIS. Dan saya bangga.

Cukup dengan perkenalan. Setelah buru-buru berlari, akhirnya aku sampai juga di sekolah. Fiuh. Dan...

Rame. **Banget**.

Oh ya. Mau bertanya siapa orang yang kusukai? Tanyakan saja. Karena aku akan langsung menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang singkat, padat, dan jelas, serta dengan semangat yang membara dan wajah berbinar-binar. Jawabannya yaitu...

"SASUKE-KUUUUUN!"

...itu dia.

Sasuke Uchiha. Cowok ganteng, seksi, pintar, dingin, dermawan, imut, berotot, _sporty_, dan _**hot**_. Sangat _**hot**_.

Ganteng? memang sudah dari lahir. Seksi? Ketika pelajaran olahraga, apalagi berenang, dia menunjukkan dadanya yang bidang, dan perutnya yang _sixpack_, dan itu cukup membuatku _nosebleed_. Pintar? Dia satu peringkat dibawahku. Dingin? Memang bawaan anggota keluarganya. Dermawan? YA! Dia penyumbang terbesar ketika penggalangan dana jika ada bencana di negara lain. Imut? Memang imut sejak kecil~ aku pernah melihat fotonya waktu berumur 8 tahun dan _OH GOSH_, sangat, amat, imut. Berotot? _Yes yes yes_. Masih terbayang dengan jelas saat latihan dan praktek olahraga berenang, sekujur tubuhnya mempunyai lekuk-lekuk otot yang kekar. _Sporty_? _Of course_. Rumahnya satu kompleks denganku. Kadang dua hari sekali aku melihatnya melintasi rumahku, sedang menaiki sepeda, atau naik _skateboard_, atau _jogging_ sambil mendengarkan musik di iPod nya lewat _earphone_. Dan _**hot**_. Sangat, amat, _**hot**_. Tak bisa dikalahkan.

Menyukai dia bukan berarti aku harus berkelakuan seperti fansnya. Itu lebay. Mari ikuti metode saya: berlagak cuek.

Aku berjalan dengan cueknya seperti tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi selain aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Cuek dengan teriakan gadis-gadis, cuek dengan dengkikannya, cuek dengan Sasuke.

Dan cuekku berhenti ketika...

"Haruno-san! Awas!"

_Syuuuung~_

**Grepp**.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Wow. Aku sempat terhuyung karena aku tidak melihat ada kulit pisang yang tergeletak lurus dengan arah aku berjalan. Akibatnya aku terpeleset. Dan untung saja aku ditangkap oleh...

"Sasuke-kun?"

Deg. Deg. Deg. Aku ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Di posisi seperti ini―tangan kanannya menangkap punggungku, dan tangan kirinya menangkap pahaku. Duh... jantungku berdegup kencang... badanku menjadi klaku...dan aku yakin wajahku merah merona sekarang...

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, tak lupa menyebut namaku. Aku suka saat dirinya menyebut namaku~ suaranya terdengar lebih sekseh~

"T-tidak apa-apa." jawabku seadanya. DEG-DEGAAAAAN GILAAAAA.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya." Sasuke membantuku berdiri, lalu merapihkan bajuku yang kusut.

"H-hai. Arigatou, Sasuke-kun..." kataku.

"Doitashimashite." jawab Sasuke. UUUUUU direspon. Biasanya kalo bukan "Hn", ya "Aa". Tapi ini aAaAaAaAaA.

"Hei," dia memanggilku lagi ketika aku hendak lanjut berjalan ke kelas.

"Ya?" jawabku, sambil menoleh padanya.

"Mau ke kelas?" tanyanya.

"I-iya..." jawabku. Memangnya ada apa ya?

"Sama-sama yuk." ajaknya. WAAAAAAHH.

"A-ayuk!" jawabku. DUUHH SENANGNYA.

Padahal kemarin aku hanya makan onigiri, minum juga hanya teh hijau, lalu aku hanya pergi ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil sebelum tidur, tapi kok tiba-tiba keesokan harinya sebuah miracle datang? AIUEOOOOO.

Aku pun langsung mendekat ke sampingnya, lalu menatap kedepan, untuk berjalan. Tanpa disadari ada sebuah tangan yang cukup besar menggenggam tanganku...

Aku melihat ke arah tanganku. Sebuah tangan maskulin menggandeng tanganku. Aku menoleh ke pemilik tangan itu...

Sasuke. Dia menggenggam tanganku, menoleh ke arahku, dan tersenyum. GILA INI LANGKA BANGET YAOLOOOHH. MAIGAADD~ MAI AHI~ MAI AHU~

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa apanya?" tanyaku balik. Duh... kalo lagi begini, aku jadi cewek bolot.

"Wajahmu memerah." kata Sasuke. KAMI-SAMAA! DEMI APAAAA?

"E-engga apa-apa kok." kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku. Serius aku sebenarnya malu diperlakukan seperti ini, Sasuke-kun...

Kita berdua pun berjalan bersama ke kelas sambil bergandengan tangan. Kudapatkan banyak tatapan iri dan bisikan dari fans Sasuke... duh, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku sekarang Sasukeeee...

"Ohayou." sapa Sasuke kepada anak-anak kelas saat dirinya dan aku masuk ke kelas.

"OHAYOU TEME!" sahut si berisilkl sahabat Sasuke―Naruto.

"Dobe." sapa Sasuke balik pada Naruto. Mereka berdua memang punya 'panggilan sayang' khusus...

"Oi! Sasuke!" sahut sahabatku―Ino. "Kenapa kau menggenggam tangan Sakura hah?"

OOPS. OH IYA. Saat ini, Sasuke MASIH menggenggam tanganku. Ke-gap pula sama Ino.

"Oh iya." Sasuke akhirnya melepas genggamannya. YEAH! SAYA BERJANJI, TAK AKAN MENCUCI TANGAN SAYA YANG INIIII! BEKAS SASUKE UCHIHA! AaAaAaAaAaA!

"Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong..." Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tanganmu halus."

AaAaAaAaAa. Lagi. AAAAAH! Bahkan tangan, tanganku lagi, dipuji Sasuke 'halus'! AAAAAAA mimpi apa aku semalam! Uwooooo~

"Arigatou..." kataku dengan gugup. OHGILA. AKU GILA KARENA SASUKE UCHIHA. GILA GILA GILA GILA. _CRAZZEEEEEHHH_!

Lalu Sasuke berjalan dan duduk di tempatnya. Aku juga, di tempat duduk yang lumayan jauh dari Sasuke. Aku masih terpikir dengan kejadian tadi... AAAAAAH~

"Cieeee sahabatku~" Ino merangkulku dari belakang tiba-tiba. "Pujaan hatimu menyukaimu jugaaa~ betapa beruntung kau disukai seorang Uchiha~"

Dan... yah, kata murid-murid sini sih, begitu. Gossip yang mereka bikin: Sasuke Uchiha kemungkinan besar menyukai Sakura Haruno. Ooootidak. Dia tidak mungkin menyukai gadis lugu dan sederhana sepertiku. Tidak mungkin. Tapi selalu, tingkahnya yang lembut kepadaku, kesopanannya, keramahannya... semakin naik persenan percaya ku dengan gossip itu.

Duh. Bangganya menjadi diriku. YEAH 8)

Ah, ada guru datang. Semua murid kelasku langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing. Jadwal hari ini, untuk pelajaran pertama, adalah Iruka-sensei, guru bahasa. Fiuh, untung aku tidak telat masuk, dan dia sedikit telat masuk kelas. Lega.

"Baik anak-anak," Iruka-sensei menaruh buku-bukunya di atas meja guru, dan duduk di kursinya.

"Hari ini sensei memberi kalian tugas, yaitu mewawancara seseorang untuk majalah sekolah. Ini tugas untuk sekelas, jadi pakai perwakilan." kata Iruka-sensei, lalu dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari mapnya.

"Dan sensei sudah tentukan 5 perwakilan." katanya lagi. Membosankan...

"Pertama, Fuu dan Yugito. Kedua, Agahe dan Daichi. Ketiga, Ami dan Fuki. Keempat, Naruto dan Sai. Kelima, Sakura dan Ino."

"Hah?" aku kaget, berdiri dari kursi, dan menggebrak meja. Gak terima!

"Tidak ada protes." kata Iruka-sensei. Sialan...

"Hasil wawancara dikumpulkan hari Senin di jam pelajaran saya. Lewat dari hari itu, tidak saya terima." kata Iruka-sensei, lalu dia pergi keluar kelas.

"Ah, Saku-chan." Ino menghampiriku.

"Biasanya aku yang diwawancara. Sekarang? Aku yang mewawancara! Tidak adil!" kataku.

"Biarkan saja, namanya juga giliran. Tapi, siapa yang kita wawancara?" tanya Ino.

Aku melirik seisi kelas. Dan jawabanku adalah...

"Sasuke-kun?" usulku ngasal.

"Boleh!" kata Ino, lalu dia menggeretku ke Sasuke.

Tapi kami malah menemukan Naruto dan Sai juga menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hei, hei, apaan nih?" kata Naruto.

"Oalaaah Narutooo, misi ya, kita mau bicara sama Sasuke. Penting." kata Ino. Bertengkar lagi~ hadeh~

"Maaf tapi kita juga mau berbicara pada Sasuke." Sai lagi ikut-ikutan. Duh.

"Kalau tentang tugas wawancara, biarkan kami saja yang mewawancara Sasuke, kalian sana, hush." Ino mengusir Naruto dan Sai. Ahahahhaha.

"Heeei sudahlah. Naruto, Sai, mengalahlah pada wanita." kata Sasuke. YES!

"Uwoooii teme, sejak kapan kau membela wanita haaah?" Naruto malah protes. Pergi saja kauuuuu!

"Sudahlah. Bisa kapan-kapan." kata Sasuke. Dengan begitu, Naruto dan Sai akhirnya mundur. Ah! Sasuke-kuuun~

"Nah, Sasuke~" Ino memulai. "Menyangkut tentang tugas wawancara..." Ino menyenggolku. Kenapa soal mengajak harus aku...

"Kami ingin mewawancaraimu, mumpung besok itu Sabtu. Boleh?" tanyaku. Pasti jawabannya tidak...

"Boleh saja." jawab Sasuke. AH! BOLEH! BOLEH! WAAAAAH~

"Dimana?" tanya Ino.

"Bagaimana kalau di Dango Café, jam 12?" ajakku.

"Hn, boleh." kata Sasuke. YES! Saranku diterimaaaaa~

"Baik! Sampai besok!" kata Ino.

**From: Ino-pig.**

_"Hei, kau sudah membawa peralatannya?"_

**To: Ino-pig.**

_"Pulpen, catatan pertanyaan A, recorder. Check. Kau?"_

**From: Ino-pig.**

_"Catatan pertanyaan B, handycam. Check. Kau sudah dimana?"_

**To: Ino-pig.**

_"Baru sampai. Kau?"_

Kutaruh ponselku di tas, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang ongkos taksi―karena aku kesini dengan taksi. Lalu aku turun.

Sasuke sudah datang belum ya? Aku gugup. Dengan perlahan aku masuk ke café...

Lumayan sepi di hari Sabtu ini. Dan mayoritas pengunjungnya berumur 30 tahun keatas. Jadi malu sendiri...

"Sakura," seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh ke kiri, ke kanan...

"Disini." dan aku menemukan Sasuke. SENDIRIAN!

"Sasuke-kun," sapaku, sambil menghampirinya.

"Hn. Duduk, sini." Sasuke menarik kursi di sebelahnya, mempersilahkanku duduk.

Aturan meja ini adalah dua-dua, dan depan-depanan. Mungkin rencana Sasuke adalah membiarkan Ino duduk di depanku atau di depannya, dan aku di samping Sasuke. Aaaaa~

Aku pun duduk di sampingnya. Duh, gugup banget...

"Mau pesan apa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, sambil mengambil buku menu. Duh, gimana ini...

"A-ah, tidak usah." jawabku, bermaksud tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke.

"Ayolaaah, pesan saja." katanya lagi sambil menaruh buku menu di depanku lalu merangkulku.

OH KAMI-SAMA. Aku berpikir, apakah fans Sasuke yang lain diperlakukan oleh Sasuke seperti ini juga? Uwaaa~

"T-tidak usah, Sasuke-kun. Lagipula, aku tidak membawa uang banyak, hanya uang dalam keadaan darurat saja." kataku dengan sejujur-jujurnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang bayarkan. Mau kan?" tawar Sasuke. KYAAAA! Tapi jangan...

"Ah, tidak usah laah, kasihan uangmu, lebih baik disimpan untuk membeli sesuatu yang lebih berharga. Oke?" kataku, sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang merangkulku.

"Ah ayolaaah, pesan sesuatu, ya?" tawarnya lagi, sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya di lenganku. Kalau saja tanganmu terpeleset sedikit dan menyentuh daerah terlarangku, awas kau Sasuke-kuuuun...

"Uh... b-baiklah." kataku, menyerah dengan segala rayuan Sasuke.

"Kau mau apa?" Sasuke membolak-balik buku menu, dan menunjuk satu-satu.

"Itu." aku memberhentikan jari Sasuke di...

"_Cappuccino_?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Yep." jawabku.

"Oke." kata Sasuke. Lalu dia melambaikan tangannya, memanggil pelayan café.

"Ada yang mau dipesan?" tanya pelayan itu.

"1 _cappuccino_ untuk **gadisku**." kata Sasuke, sambil melirik ke arahku. APA TADI? **'GADISKU'**? AAAAAA MELELEH~

"Baik... ada lagi?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Tidak." jawabku.

"Baik, ditunggu 10 menit yaa." kata pelayan itu, lalu dia kembali ke dapur.

KAMI-SAMAAAA. HUAAAA. AKU DIPANGGIL **'GADISKU'** OLEH SASUKEEE! EMAAAK! ANAKMU BERHASIL MAAAAK! ANAKMU UDAH JADI ORANG MAAAK!

...berarti dulunya monyet?

Memalingkan wajah, aku mengambil ponselku dari tas dengan buru-buru, sok memeriksa sms atau telpon...

Dan ada 1 sms masuk.

**From: Ino-pig.**

_"Masih macet nih. Sabar ya, 20 menit lagi. Kencan kecil dulu gih, kau dengan Sasuke. Good_ _luck. ;P"_

**To: Ino-pig.**

_"INO-BUTAAA, CEPAAAT, KAU MAU AKU MATI KONYOL KARENA 'KENCAN' DENGAN_ _SASUKE-KUUUN? AAAAAA!"_

Lalu aku menaruh kembali ponselku, dan berbalik ke arah Sasuke. Betapa kagetnya aku mendapati Sasuke juga menatap ke arahku. Hampir saja wajah kami bertabrakkan begitu aku menoleh padanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"T-tidak apa-apa." jawabku. "Ino masih terjebak macet, kira-kira 20 menit lagi dia baru sampai."

"Oh." kata Sasuke, lalu dia kembali ke posisi semula. Mengambil sendok, lalu mengaduk asal kopi hitamnya.

"Dia yang merencanakan duluan, dia yang terlambat. Gadis bodoh." keluh Sasuke. Aku tertawa mendengar Sasuke menyebut Ino dengan sebutan 'bodoh'. Kalau sampai Ino tau, mungkin saat ini juga dia akan mengamuk seperti gorilla.

"Hahahahahahhaha..." aku tertawa lepas. Orang seperti Sasuke jujur sekali dalam pendapatnya...

Seusai aku tertawa, aku menatap Sasuke, dan...

"Sasuke-kun?" panggilku, memastikan bahwa yang disampingku saat ini adalah Sasuke. Mana mungkin...

...muncul rona merah di wajah Sasuke...

"Uh―un―ya?" responnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanyaku.

"Hah?―maaf." Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Aneh...

"Ini _cappuccino_ nya." pelayan tadi menaruh cappuccino di depanku.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" ucapku. Pelayan itu tersenyum sambil membungkuk pelan, lalu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Kau suka kopi?" tanya Sasuke.

Oh ya. Sasuke tadi sempat bingung mengapa aku memilih _cappuccino_. Jawabannya...

"Ya. Sama sepertimu." jawabku.

"Oooh." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Lagipula, lebih baik ngopi daripada merokok. Betul?" kataku ngasal. Apaan sih aku...

"Betul juga. Kau pintar." kata Sasuke, sambil mengacak rambutku.

AaAaAaAaAa~ dikatain Sasuke pinteeer~

"SASUKE! SAKURA!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggil kami berdua. Kami cari sumbernya...

"INO-BUTAAA!" geramku. Gara-gara dia aku harus berduaan dulu dengan Sasuke! Gugup, tau!

"Maafkan daku yang terlambat ini~" kata Ino, sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di depanku.

Kukira Ino akan duduk di depan Sasuke, ternyata di depanku. Dan aku beruntung sendiri bisa duduk di samping Sasuke Uchiha. Ehehehe~

"Kita mulai sekarang saja ya?" tanya Ino.

"Yap!" aku meminggirkan _cappuccino_ ku, mengeluarkan catatan, pulpen, dan alat perekam. Sementara Ino sibuk memasang _handycam_nya, diatur supaya aku, Ino, dan Sasuke, bisa masuk dalam satu layar.

"Pencet sama-sama," aku memberi aba-aba kepada Ino.

"3... 2... 1."

Ctit.

"HEIHEI MINNA! Hari ini, saya, Sakura Haruno, bersama partner saya, Ino Yamanaka," aku menunjuk pada Ino, "akan mewawancarai Sasuke Uchiha. Heihei Sasuke-kun!" aku berlagak seperti seorang reporter baru masuk TV. Wooo Sakura kampoeng. (?)

"Halo." jawab Sasuke, juga berlagak seperti narasumber. Aaaah sehatiii~

"Hari ini kami akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan. Mohon dibantu~" Ino juga berlagak seperti seorang reporter, yang dijawab dengan bungkukkan oleh Sasuke. sama denganku. Unyunyuuu sehati kita bertiga.

"Yak, jadi... Sasuke-kun, mau bertanya?" aku sedikit mencairkan suasana. Hehehe.

"Hah?" wajah Sasuke sudah shock begitu. "Aku bertanya?"

"Iyaaa... mau bertanya?" godaku dengan nakal.

"Ummm... kenapa Sakura cantik banget?" tanyanya disertai seringai nakal. Ukh, aku langsung memalingkan wajah begitu ditanya seperti itu.

"Yaah kalau itu sih kami tidak tahu jawabannya." kata Ino, sambil sweatdrop.

"Bagus!" ledek Sasuke. "Kehendak Kami-sama jawabannya."

Jadi katamu, aku cantik sudah menjadi kehendak Kami-sama? Sudah takdirnya? Aaaah~ _loveyoumoreee_~

"Waduh." Ino makin sweatdrop.

"Baik baik baik, kita langsung saja ke pertanyaan, apa kabar Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku terlebih dahulu.

"Baik, terima kasih." jawab Sasuke.

"Saat ini sedang sibuk apa?" tanya Ino, memang giliran bertanya nya selang-seling.

"Sibuk sekolah saja." jawab Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya, susah tidak, jadi seorang Sasuke, anggota keluarga Uchiha? Alasannya apa?" tanyaku.

"Lumayan. Disaat tertentu, aku harus mencoba mengontrol emosi, mimik wajah, serta tingkah laku. Harus tetap tenang. Membuatku semakin dimiripkan dengan robot. Padahal, aku juga manusia, yang bebas berekspresi, mau aku senyum atau apa." jawab Sasuke.

"Banyak yang bilang Sasuke mantannya banyak. Benarkah?" tanya Ino. Yep, aku juga pernah dengar kabar itu, katanya Sasuke suka gonta-ganti pacar. Dan wajah mereka―mantan Sasuke, diatas rata-rata. **Katanya**. Cuma **katanya** doang. Konfirmasi Sasuke?

"Boong banget. Aku belum pernah pacaran." kata Sasuke. Yippie! Sasuke-kun masih bersih!

"Mimpi untuk kedepannya?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin meneruskan pekerjaan ayahku di kantornya, menjadi boss, sama sepertinya." jawabnya. "Atau, mari lakukan double job. Selain menjadi boss, aku ingin membantu orang-orang miskin. Memajukan kualitas pendidikan. Supaya negara Hi ini sangat maju, dan peringkat negara kita menjadi nomor 1."

"Wow." gumamku. Mimpi yang tinggi...

"Baiklah. Sepertinya suasananya tidak enak kalau serius egiIntermezzo sedikit." kataku.

"_Random_ _questions_!" nah, mulailah ide gila si Ino, membuat _random_ _questions_.

"Monster atau naga?"

"Naga."

"Parfum _spray_ atau parfum _splash_?"

"_Spray_."

"Natto atau coklat?"

"...waduh, tidak dua-duanya."

"Sakit gigi atau sakit hati?"

"Sakit gigi."

"Luka di lutut atau luka di batin?"

"Luka di lutut."

"Pink atau merah?"

"Aaah... pink?

AH. DIA MEMILIH PINK. DIA MEMILIHKU! AaAaAaAa!

"_Emerald_ atau _ruby_?"

"Emerald."

WARNA MATAKU EMERALD! AAAAA~ LOVEYOUU~

"Jaket atau jas?"

"Jaket."

"Pantofel atau vans?"

"Vans."

"Naruto atau Karin?"

"Nggak dua-duanya."

BAHAHAHHAHA. Duh Inoooo...

"Oke! Tadi hanya intermezzo. Sekarang kembali ke wawancara." kata Ino.

"Yep. Begini, Sasuke-kun. Mari berkhayal. Kalau Sasuke-kun dilahirkan kembali, maunya menjadi apa?" tanyaku.

"Tetap menjadi Sasuke, tapi hidup di keluarga yang sangat amat sederhana." kata Sasuke. "Aku ingin merasakan hidup menjadi anak dari keluarga yang sangat sederhana. Pasti jauh lebih beda dari hidupku yang asli, terlahir di keluarga kaya."

"Lalu, Sasuke-kun pernah tidak, seperti membuat dunia sendiri? Sampai-sampai melupakan sementara apa-apa yang terjadi di dunia asli?" tanyaku.

"Pernah." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Boleh ceritakan?" pinta Ino.

"Ceritain gak yaaa..." Sasuke sedikit bercanda.

"Aku membayangkan jika aku adalah Brad Pitt. Populer, kaya, punya istri cantik yang selebriti juga. _Red carpet_! _Perfect life_." kata Sasuke, sambil menkhayal-khayal tentang dunianya. Tinggi sekali...

"Kalau dihubungkan dengan soal cinta-cintaan, Sasuke-kun pengen punya pacar kayak gimana?" tanyaku dengan gugup.

Sasuke tersenyum dengan pertanyaanku. "Aku ingin punya pacar yang cirinya langka. Jadi berbeda gitu. Mau dari segi fisik atau mental. Beda dari gadis kebanyakan. Jadi unik." kata Sasuke.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, ngomong-ngomong soal cinta, sesuatu yang para gadis ingin tahu." kata Ino. "Sebenarnya, Sasuke lagi suka sama siapa sih?"

"Suka?" Sasuke sedikit tertawa karena pertanyaan Ino. "Lagi ga suka siapa-siapa."

Aku langsung _down_. Aku tidak lagi mempercayai gossip bahwa Sasuke menyukaiku. Hanya rumor. Bete berat. Bete berat. Bete beraaaaattt.

"Tapi, kalau ada gadis yang kusukai, pasti aku akan membuat konfirmasi. Setelah itu pasti kabarnya akan tersebar luas, dan pasti akan sampai di telinga pelaku. Jadi, tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya saja." kata Sasuke.

"Oke! Terima kasih Sasuke-kun atas bantuannya hari ini." kataku, ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri wawancara ini.

"Terima kasih kembali." respon Sasuke, sambil membungkuk.

"Yosh! Sampai jumpa kembali di wawancara berikutnya!" kata Ino.

"Jaa!" sahutku, Ino, dan Sasuke.

Ctit.

"NORAK! NORAK!" ledekku, mengomentari lagak-lagak kami bertiga yang sok lagi masuk _talkshow_ televisi.

"Akhirnya selesai." Ino mematikan _handycam_nya, menutup catatannya, lalu memasukkannya ke tasnya. Begitu pula denganku, membereskan alat perekam, pulpen, dan catatan ke dalam tasku.

"Eh, kenang-kenangan, foto dooong." kata Ino.

"Aa." jawab Sasuke.

"Sakura! Pakai kamera ponselmu dooong~ kamera ponselku rusak~" kata Ino.

"Hhhh, baiklaaah." kataku, sambil menyerahkan ponselku pada Ino

Aku membiarkan Sasuke dipotret oleh Ino menggunakan kamera ponselku. Duh, fotomodel. Ekspresinya begitu-begitu saja, hanya posenya yang berubah. Pfffftt.

"Eh! Sakura! Terakhir, nih. Foto bareng tuh dengan Sasuke~" suruh Ino. Heeeee?

"Iya, ayo sini." Sasuke menyuruhku ke dekatnya.

"Aaaa tidak usaah." kataku, sambil tersenyum gugup.

"Kau ini, terlalu malu-malu." Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, ke belakang kursiku, dan...

...memelukku dari belakang...

"S-Sasuke-kun...!" AaAaAaAaku gugup kalau posenya seperti ini. Toloooong!

"Ino, cepat foto." suruh Sasuke.

"Sip!" Ino mengarahkan kamera ponselku pada kami berdua...

Klik.

"Mesraaa!" komentar Ino, sambil memperlihatkan hasil fotonya padaku, sembari mengembalikan ponselku.

"Bagus. Aku suka." puji Sasuke.

Apaaaa!

Fotonya, Sasuke yang memelukku dari belakang, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah pipiku, sementara ekspresiku... mata berbinar-binar, senyum yang memperlihatkan gigi-gigiku yang dipagari (?) kawat gigi, sambil memegang tangan Sasuke.

Dan tangan Sasuke... pantas saja aku merasa janggal di tubuhku ketika difoto. Tangan Sasuke menyentuh daerah terlarangku. UCHIHA MESUM...

"Nanti semua foto, termasuk yang ini, dikirim ke emailku ya." kata Sasuke.

"Okaaay..." jawabku.

"Eh, ayo, Sakura, habis ini kita mau ke _mall_ kan?" kata Ino.

"Oh iya!" aku langsung berdiri dari kursiku.

"_Thanks_ yo, Sasuke!" seru Ino, sambil high-five dengan Sasuke.

"Duluan yaa, Sasuke-kun." aku cipika-cipiki dengan Sasuke. AAAAAH PIPINYA CHUBBY~

"Jaa!" sahutku pada Sasuke.

"Jaa." Sasuke membalas.

Lalu aku dan Ino langsung keluar dari café, masuk ke mobil Ino, yang daritadi ditunggu oleh supirnya, lalu melesat ke _mall_.

Sembari menunggu sampai, aku mengirim semua foto ke email Sasuke. Ah, banyak...

Tak lama kemudian, ada email masuk...

**From: sasuchiha[at].**

_"Thanks:-)"_

**To: sasuchiha[at].**

_"Urwel ;)"_

Puh. Aku tidak sabar sampai majalahnya jadi. Yang jelas, aku bete berat dengan jawaban Sasuke soal dia suka dengan siapa. Ukh...

"Kau tahu? Sasuke-kun sedang tidak menyukai siapa-siapa!"

"Oh! Dari majalah itu kan?"

"Iya! Tapi kenapa ada foto Sasuke-kun memeluk Sakura-san ya?"

"Aaah... tak tahu. Yang penting Sasuke-kun! Aaaaa!"

"Aah! Aku tidak sabar menunggu konfirmasi dari Sasuke-kun!"

"Semoga akuuu! AAAAUUUOOOOO!"

Yap. Majalah itu sudah beredar. Betapa bejatnya editor majalah―Kakashi-sensei, menaruh foto diriku dengan Sasuke di majalahnya, dengan tag '_Sasuke-kun nakal! Raaawwrr!_', dan balon teks di Sasuke, '_Sakura's mine, sslllrrpp._', dan balon teks di diriku, '_cookies!_'

"Sampai fotomu pun masuk." ledek Ino.

"Gara-gara kau, Ino-butaaaa." aku mencubit pipi Ino.

Sempat kulirik Sasuke sedang berbisik ke Naruto. Sementara si kuning itu hanya fokus menyimak bisikan Sasuke, sambil mengangguk sesekali, dan berkomentar pendek. Dan...

"HAAAAAH? KAU SERIIUUUUUSSS?" teriaknya tiba-tiba, membuat kelas menjadi hening, dan melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Sssstt! Nanti ketahuan, dobe!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aaaaw! Iya! Tapi, serius?" tanya Naruto.

"Serius." kata Sasuke.

Lalu selanjutnya Sasuke berbisik-bisik lagi ke Naruto. Aku tidak tahu apa. Yang terakhir kulihat, Naruto sempat menatap ke arahku, mengangguk, dan tersenyum lebar-lebar.

Jam istirahat. Sedaritadi aku mendapatkan tatapan kaget dan bisik-bisikan orang sekitar. Aneh! Memangnya aku kenapa? _Lipstick_ menor? Aku tidak memakai _lipstick_! Bedak ketebalan? Aku tidak memakai bedak! Bajuku terbuka? Rok terangkat? Penampilanku normal! Lalu kenapa?

"Kabar tersebar sangat cepat ya." kata Ino, tiba-tiba menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di kantin.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku, tidak mengerti.

"Ehm, menguping saja pada pembicaraan orang lain." kata Ino.

Aku mendengus. Lalu menutup mata, dan curi-curi dengar pembicaraan orang-orang disekitarku.

"Sssstt, baru dikonfirmasi, Sasuke-kun menyukai Sakura-san!"

"Ah? Apa benar?"

"Iya! Sumber utamanya Naruto. Tadi juga anak-anak kelasnya sempat mendapati Sasuke-kun sedang membisikkan sesuatu kepada Naruto. Lalu Naruto berkeliling menyebarkan berita itu. Aku saja langsung bicara dengan Naruto!"

"Wah! Waaaaaa~"

AHMASA? Ga percaya.

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" tiba-tiba para gadis berteriak. Aku langsung menoleh kiri-kanan. Daaan...

Ada Sasuke disitu.

"Sakuraaaa," dia menyapaku, dan duduk di sampingku, dengan senyum yang memukau.

Dan para murid langsung berkerumun di sekitar meja kantin tempatku duduk. Hening. Mereka ingin tahu apa yang akan Sasuke bicarakan.

"Ah, kutinggal dulu ya." Ino beranjak dari kursi, meninggalkan kami berdua. Tak lupa dia mengedipkan matanya dengan usil. Ugh.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku yakin berita sudah tersebar dengan cepat." kata Sasuke.

"Soal?" tanyaku, berpura-pura bodoh.

Sasuke mengehela nafas, lalu tersenyum.

**"Aku menyukaimu. Sungguh."**

Ingin rasanya aku melempar _strawberry_ _milk_ di mejaku saking shocknya. Atau menggebrak meja dan berteriak 'HAH?' saking tidak percayanya. Sungguh. Tampar aku jika ini adalah mimpi.

"K-kau?" mataku membulat. Wajahku panas dan merona merah. AaAaAaAa~

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura." kata Sasuke. "Kau menyukaiku tidak?"

"Iya! Iya! Iya! Iya!" kerumunan di sekitar kami mendukungku untuk menjawab 'iya'. Tapi aku gugup...

"Aku..." massa kembali hening, ingin mendengar jawabanku.

"...iya..." kataku, sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku yang pastinya aib sekaleee.

"Wow." Sasuke malah terkagum dengan jawabanku.

"Cieeee~ whuuuuw~" murid-murid langsung menggoda kami berdua. AAAAAAA Kami-samaaa~

"Kalau begitu..." Sasuke menaikkan daguku, membuatku menatap langsung mata onyxnya.

**"Jadilah kekasihku."**

WUAWUAWUAWUAWUAAAAAA.

Jantungku berhenti berdetak. Tubuhku serasa kaku. Semburat merah makin tebal dan terlihat jelas di wajahku. AKU DIAJAK PACARAAAAN~

"Kalau kau menerimaku, cium aku. Kalau kau menolak, tampar aku." kata Sasuke.

"Cium! Cium! Cium! Cium!" murid-murid mendukungku untuk mencium Sasuke, dengan arti menerima cintanya, dan menjadi kekasihnya. Dan jika aku menamparnya, aku menolak cintanya, dan tidak menjadi kekasihnya.

Ah... perjuanganku selama ini. Tidak sia-sia. Setelah sekian lama menjadi fans Sasuke, teman dekatnya, satu kelas dengannya, teman perempuan pertamanya... AaAaAaAaAa~

Maka dari itu, sebagai jawabanku, aku akan...

**Mwah.**

HEEEEYAAAA! GIMANA? Baguskah? Jelek? Pasti 8D *digaplok

Fic ini gue dedikasikan khusus di hari perayaan **SasuSaku Fan Day**! :D hopefully Masashi Kishimoto-san makes this pair really exists :333 ~

**Review! ;***


End file.
